Her Oasis
by Teflon88
Summary: Liv comes home to Alex after a hard case. Sleepy time fluff. This is my first fanfic. Critique is welcomed, but please be nice. Hope you enjoyed!
I don't own anything or anyone.

In the last 72 hours Olivia had slept less than 5 hours. While working on a case involving very young children, she had placed the importance of sleep and food on the back burner. On Thursday night they finally got a break in the case, and were able to go home.

After hailing a cab, in order to get home quicker, she sat in the back seat leaned her head back, and thought of what was waiting for her at home. Alex. A small smile appeared on her face while thinking of the blonde waiting for her in bed. It was already past midnight, and Olivia was hoping your girlfriend decided to sleep instead of waiting up for her. Although, they had been together long enough for Liv to know that Alex never liked to sleep while the detective was still out at work. Liv would usually come home to find her love reading in bed no matter how late she made it home.

The cab pulled up to the apartment building where they shared the apartment they recently bought together. A new feeling came to Liv with their new apartment. A sense of being home she never really felt anywhere. She finally felt that she belonged somewhere, and that was next to Alex. After years of secretly (or not so secretly if you ask some) they had finally admitted their true feelings to one another, and move rather quickly in their relationship. Normally Liv would have been scared senseless by how quickly their relationship developed, and by how open Alex was with expressing her love for her detective, but it all felt right to Liv. t felt perfect.

Walking in to the apartment she toed off her boats and left her coat by the front door. She made her way to the bedroom and stopped to lean on the door frame smiling at the site in front of her. Alex was leaning on the head board with her head tilted to the side fast asleep. Her book was still in her hands, and lamp at her bedside still on.

She went over to the bathroom and got herself ready for bed, and into pjs before making her way to Alex. She carefully took the book out of her hands, and coaxed her into laying down without the blonde even waking up. Turning off the lights Liv crawled under the covers with Alex. She laid there for a few minutes just watching her sleep. Before they started their relationship it was a rare site to see Alex so relaxed. Liv quickly learned that she absolutely loved Alex showing her the laid back at home self around her. She felt like it was their little secret. Just like Alex loved seeing the affectionate and goofy side of Liv while at home relaxing.

A few minutes passed before Alex began to wake up. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring right into her favorite brown eyes. She smiled sleepily and reached for Liv pulling her closer to her. Soon she found herself tangled up with Liv their bodies pressed up against each other. "How long have you been home?" she whispered, her voice raspy with sleep. "Not to long." Liv leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

She was trying to hide it, but Liv was suddenly feeling very emotional while looking at Alex. She loved her so much that sometimes it overwhelmed her. She had never felt so happy, so secure, or so safe with anyone before. Alex was her oasis. She didn't remember how she lived before without her by her side. Neither could she imagine ever living without her again.

Alex noticed the tears in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around her. Adjusting them so Liv's head was resting against her chest. She placed a gentle kiss on the top of Liv's head. Slowly began gently scratching her head with one hand, and rubbing her back with the other. She felt Liv's arms hugging her tightly.

"Did you guys close the case?" She began scratching up and down Liv's back. Liv nodded her head against Alex's chest.

Alex pulled the covers around them, and held her close. "Sleep baby, you deserve it." She kept running her hands all over Liv until she felt her breathing evening out. She slowly ran her fingers over her face until the worry lines relaxed and disappeared. With one final kiss on the forehead Alex relaxed, and fell right to sleep with her love in her arms. Something she learned quickly that she no longer ever wanted to live without.

This is my first fanfic. Critique is welcomed, but please be nice. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
